Motherly love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An AU where Magneto is a woman named Erika. She is very kind and loving woman and also full pain and sadness. She wishes she could be with her children who she had been taken way from in the middle of the night. She wishes for answers. Soon she gets them.


_An AU where Magneto is a woman named Erika. She is very kind and loving woman and also full pain and sadness. She wishes she could be with her children who she had been taken way from in the middle of the night. She wishes for answers. Soon she gets them._

Prologue

Erika was a lovely lady mutant. A man fell for her beauty and decided to make her his. He flattered her and gave her gifts. Erika thought he just liked her for her beauty. "Some men," she said.

One evening Erika was minding her own business and the man brought her a drink. He the drugged the drink. "Here," he said.

"Oh thanks," Erika said. Then drank it down. She was walking around all clumsy.

The man took Erika to his house. He took her to his house. Soon Erika began to become more aware. That is when the man forced himself on her. "Stop it!" Erika said. The man hit her over and over again.

"Submit to me!" He told her. Then he over took her.

She was locked in his house for days. He had forced himself on to her on a regular basis and he beat her often especially after finding out she was mutant. Erika was scared and hurt. So she decided to escape.

After getting out of the house she ran and ran. She was exhausted and tired and made it to Wondgore. She wasn't feeling like herself she couldn't continue. She collapse at a door. She was taken inside.

She woke up in a warm bed. "You're awake good," a lady said she looked like a cow almost.

"Who are you where am I?" Erika asked.

"I am Bova, this is Wondgore, you are in the high evolutionary's house." Bova said. "We found you outside collapsed in the snow," she said.

"I'm Erika," Erika said. "I just escaped this horrible human man, he forced himself on me and beat me on a regular basis, I don't wish to go back to that village again!" she said starting to sob.

"It is going to be alright, now shall I bring you something to eat?" Bova asked.

"Yes please," Erika said.

"Alright then," Bova said and she came in with stew.

"Thank you," Erika said took the stew and started to eat gratefully.

Over the next few days she notice she still wasn't like herself. Then she realized what wrong when she felt something and noticed her stomach was slightly swollen. What she realized was, the fact she was pregnant. She was scared but then began to think all the wonderful things she could do with her baby. So she was happier than she originally was.

Erika smiled as her tummy grew over the next nine months. She felt punching and kicking. It felt like there was more than one inside her. She had a feeling she was expecting twins.

Then one night in early spring Erika went into labor. "You are doing great Erika, you can do this," Bova said. "Now push!" she said.

Erika pushed with all she had. Then a baby began to cry. "It's a boy," Bova said.

"I have a son, ah!" Erika said.

"Oh my there's another baby," Bova said. "Push Erika," she said.

Erika pushed with all her strength. The second baby began to cry. "It's a girl!" Bova said.

"I have a daughter too," Erika said.

After while Erika was nursing her twins. "Little Wanda, and little Pietro. My dear sweet children you are the world to me," Erika said. Soon Erika and her babies were fast asleep. Later that night the bad man who was the father of the twins broke in and took Erika who was unable to fight back well due to just giving birth earlier that evening. She was just to exhausted and weak.

"My babies!" Erika said.

"I can't believe you got yourself pregnant, leave them they don't matter!" the man said.

"No!" Erika said and she was crying.

Everyone woke up from the struggle. Pietro and Wanda were crying they were frightened. Bova calmed the twins when they saw the security feed and saw Erika being taken away forcefully.

"We need to find these two parents to look after them this is no place for babies." Bova said.

"There is a couple called the Maximoffs they have been wanting children but so far had no luck," the higher evolutionary said.

"I will take them there," Bova said. She found the house.

"Yes?" the man asked.

"Are you the Maximoffs?" Bova asked.

"Yes," the woman said.

"I heard you wanted children, this is Pietro and his sister Wanda, their mother was kidnapped in the middle of the night on the night they were born. Since you two have been wanting children, you can raise them as your own." Bova said.

"We'll take good care of them," the man said.

"We sure will," the woman said as they took the babies.

The twins were crying. "There, there little ones, let's get you both some milk," the woman said.

"I'll warm the milk," the man said.

Then two babies got each a bottle of warm milk.

Erika in the mean time was crying over the loss of her babies. "Pietro, Wanda my little babies." Erika said. Erika managed to escape again and show her injuries to the police and told them what happened.

The man was arrested and now Erika was without her babies and started to sob. "My little babies, wherever you are and if you are still alive I just want to let you know my love goes to you both!" she cried.

At the Maximoff house Pietro and Wanda were growing up happy and strong.

To be continued.


End file.
